Falling In Love
by woodenknobs
Summary: Short little Faberry on shot set during Season 1.


"I've fallen in love with you" Those are the words that everyone dreads to speak. Words that can break us. Words that, in a way, throw your heart out in the middle of nowhere and force it to someway, find a way back to us.

Most people never know the exact moment that they fall in love. It's a gradual thing. You never just wake up one morning and say "Hey! I'm in love". But wouldn't it be easier like that? To just be able to say you're in love and not ever think twice about it. Some people are lucky. They meet someone and without a doubt, they're in love. Don't we all wish we were like that? At least, any normal person who hasn't found the real reason to keep their heart beating.

Quinn Fabray walked the halls of McKinley high school like a Queen Bee. All the other students; her workers, who never gave her any fuss, who waited on her hand and foot. Her crown was taken from her though. It was ripped right off of her head and thrown to the ground to crash into a million tiny pieces, never to be fixed again. At the time, Quinn blamed everyone but herself. She blamed Noah for getting her pregnant in the first place. She blamed Finn for no reason whatsoever. She blamed, Santana, and Brittany, even Rachel Berry. They all had absolutely nothing to do with her sudden fall from the hierarchy, but she blamed them nonetheless.

Soon, Quinn started blaming herself. She blamed herself in an un-healthy manner, because in reality, it was her fault. At least, that's what the blonde thought. She told herself over and over that she shouldn't have listened to Noah. She shouldn't have gotten drunk. She shouldn't have been there in the first place. Because of all this self-hatred, Quinn went into a downward spiral. Her grades dropped, seeing as she hardly ever went to school now. She quit Glee club, even though it was the only thing going for her.

A young pregnant teen all alone with nothing going for her. Wasn't that the stereotype of the year? Quinn sat on a bench by a pond throwing tiny pieces of bread at a family of ducks in the water. Tears streamed down her face and she had given up on wiping them away. She wondered why her life couldn't be like a ducks. You would be able to fly away when things got cold and land somewhere warm and new. Right now, things were freezing and she desperately needed some warmth.

Suddenly, the blonde heard a noise and the got up quickly, wiping her face of the tears. Who she saw standing a few feet away, surprised Quinn. She wasn't expecting to see a small brunette with long brown wavy hair, a sweater with horses on it and a short skirt, standing there. Quinn furrowed her brow and locked her hazel eyes with Rachel's brown ones. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

Rachel took a few steps towards the blonde and gave her a soft smile. "I like taking walks around her. I see you here a lot and I see you crying a lot. I really hate seeing you cry Quinn, you're too pretty for that." Rachel said softly. She took another few steps towards Quinn and smiled. "Want to sit and talk?" Rachel asked. She took a seat on the bench and patted the area next to her with her small hand, signaling for the blonde to have a seat.

Quinn slowly sat down next to Rachel and looked out onto the water. She wasn't sure how she felt about having Rachel intrude in on her duck-feeding time. She cut her eyes over to the small brunette and then back at the water. The blonde cleared her throat and spoke, becuase she needed to know why Rachel was there. "Why are you here Rachel. I don't deserve you being here. Not after every thing I've done to you" she spoke quietly, still not making eye contact.

Rachel laid her eyes on her lap and nodded. It was true, Rachel did not need to be here. Lord knew that Quinn threw quite a few slushies and verbal slaps her way, but somehow, Rachel always found a way to forgive Quinn. "One day you're going to have to realize Quinn, sometimes you can't push people away. There has to be someone there for you when you trip and fall." She drew her eyes up to the blonde and continued to speak. "You've fallen pretty hard this time Quinn. Let me help you get back up."

In that moment, Quinn felt like the duck that was able to fly away and be warm again. Rachel had touched her heart with her words and warmed up her soul, even if it was just by a few degrees. The blonde finally made eye contact once more and nodded. Tears began to fall again but this time they weren't of sadness. They were of relief. Relief to have finally felt new again.

Many days passed with meetings like this at the pond. After two or three meetings, Quinn was at school everyday. Her grades slowly climbed back up to their usual status and she joined Glee club again. All of this was thanks to the small brunette that helped Quinn fly to somewhere warm.

A strange friendship was made between the two. They never really spoke outside of the park bench, but that was okay. They would meet every day on the bench and just talk. Most of the time it was nonsense and that was perfectly fine. Other times though, they went into each other's minds and spoke about things that actually mattered. They talked about what Quinn would do after the baby was born. They spoke about Rachel's plans after high school. The two girl's became closer and closer after every meeting.

Quinn never thought it would happen. She never thought that she, Quinn Fabray, would fall in love. Not with a girl. Especially not Rachel Berry. It had been five months of daily meeting's in the park with Rachel and it was safe to say that Quinn had fallen in love with Rachel Berry. Now it was time to throw her heart in the middle of nowhere and hopefully it would find it's way back to her.

It was starting to get cold now in Lima. She ducks where gone and right now, Quinn certainly wished, they'd taken her with them. She waited patiently for the sure arrival of Rachel. Soon enough, the tiny diva made her appearance and sat next to Quinn on the bench. "Rachel I have to tell you something" The blonde blurted out before Rachel could even get a word out. Rachel nodded and smiled her usual soft smile. "Go ahead dear".

Quinn closed her eyes and threw out her heart. She felt the words escape her mouth and then her heart grew cold again. As if those words where the ones regulating her body temperature. The blonde opened her eyes and was greeted by the soft Rachel Berry smile. She watched as the brunette leaned in close and placed a kiss on her lips that warmed her body once more. Rachel had caught her heart and held it close to her own. Quinn now became the lucky one. She was without a doubt, or second thought, in love with Rachel Berry.


End file.
